List of Persona 6 characters
''Persona 6 '' is a role-playing video game published by Atlus that follows a group of high school students who discover a conspiracy involving some of the most important people in their area. Main Green Main article: Green (Persona) Green is the main protagonist of the game. The player is able to pick their real name and control most things in their life. They are intentionally androgynous and are only ever referred to by gender-neutral terms (they/them) in-game. Like the other main characters, they sometimes speak during battles and cutscenes, but this is extremely rare. They are a transfer student who was forced to move to Tokyo after their father gets a new job, leaving all of their friends behind in their home town. This is the cause of their tendency to not speak, with a big part of the game being about them coming out of their shell. They have the ability to switch Personas and, if they are good enough friends with someone, can change theirs too. Their initial Persona is a Bless skill Persona named Ezekiel. In both the English and Japanese versions, they are voiced by a woman doing a boyish voice. The whole of the people they meet is their Fool Arcana, as throughout the game slowly raise their reputation and gain more allies and friends. With every big event, their reputation rises and so does their Fool Arcana. In Japan, they are voiced by Kana Hanazawa and in English, they are voiced by Cherami Leigh. Eiji Ishimura The first student who Green meets in the game. He is a rather happy and friendly person, though this chipper nature hides a much darker and more anger-prone side that he has been kept hidden for years. Eiji's Shadow is actually the first boss encountered in the game and, upon its defeat, Eiji awakens his persona: Don Quixote, a Fire skill Persona based on the titular character of the same name. He is the Magician Arcana of the game. In Japan, he's voiced by Yoshitaka Yamaya and in English, he's voiced by Billy Kametz. Kaori Fujio The second person to join Green's party and also the school's student body president. She is the type to constantly try to keep up an intellectual outer personality, though she often breaks it without realizing when she sees something she finds cute or is incredibly frightened. At the beginning of the game, her ego was so out of control she developed a Shadow, which was powerful enough to have its own Databank (the first of the game). After its defeat, she unlocks her persona: Morgause, a Wind skill Persona based on the sister of Morgan le Fey and mother of Mordred from Arthurian Legend. She is the Empress Arcana of the game. In Japan, she's voiced by Chiwa Saito and in English, she's voiced by Colleen Clinkenbeard. Seth The mascot character of the game who is a tiny clown-like creature (though he doesn't like being called a clown). Throughout the game, they constantly present themselves as either borderline rude to some characters and innocent to the point of forcing it to others, such as his crush Eiko Kumada. Throughout the game, more and more is slowly revealed of their past and what they are. They are first encountered during the player's first visit to .New where they serve as a tutorial to the game's combat. During this, it's revealed their Persona is an Ice skill called Pagliacci, based on the sad clown from the play of the same name. After Shadow Kaori's defeat, Seth is able to communicate with the party outside of .New through text messages. He is the Hanged Man Arcana of the game. In Japan, he's voiced by Aya Hirano and in English, he's voiced by Erica Mendez. Goro Masuya A delinquent at Green's school who used to constantly pick on Eiji for unknown reasons. However, Goro himself was being constantly put down and mocked by his own brother and, despite being far stronger than him, Goro did nothing to try and stop him. This created a deep rage within Goro and, upon finding out about the world of .New, asked to make his brother the group's next target. Goro unlocks his Persona, the Nuclear Skill Bass Reeves, just before a mini-boss within his brother's Databank. He is the Chariot Arcana of the game. In Japan, he's voiced by Mamoru Miyano and in English, he's voiced by Clifford Chapin. Kazumi Oshio Another former delinquent and a friend of Goro's who enjoys cross-dressing (though they identify as male). This fact causes their mother to constantly deride them, causing their rebellious nature at school. One night, they encounter Eiji while crossdressing, with Eiji proceeding to flirt with him before discovering the truth. Upon finding out, they confess their plights and are helped by the party with them discovering their secret, becoming a member of the group and unlocking their Persona, the Psychokinesis skill Mulan. He is the Fortune Arcana of the game. In Japan, he's voiced by Sora Amamiya and in English, he's voiced by Leah Clark. Eiko Kumada A pop idol with tanned skin and blonde dyed hair, resembling a Japanese "gal." Despite her fame, she despises her life as a pop idol and is verbally abused and emotionally manipulated by her father. Due to this, Green and their friends decide to step in and help her, though Eiko ends up finding out about .New and starts accompanying them. After a confrontation with her father's Shadow, she unlocks her Persona, Ching Shih, an Electric skill based on the legendary female pirate of the same name. She is the Lovers Arcana of the game. In Japan, she's voiced by Emiri Kato and in English, she's voiced by Caitlin Glass. Secondary Characters Igor A returning character from the previous installments and the grandmaster of the Velvet Room. Igor is a mysterious old man who raises more questions than he answers. Despite his permanent grin of malice and bizarre attitude, Igor seems to have good intentions for Green, who he refers to simply as "Stranger". Like in previous installments, Igor is the person who reveals what Personas are to the protagonist and introduces them to most of the game's concepts when it comes to Personas. Due to the previous voice actor's death, Igor's Japanese voice actor was replaced with famous Japanese voice actor Toshio Furukawa, with Kirk Thornton returning as the character for the English dub. Yuuki Mishima & Alibaba Near the end of the game, the characters visit another school that was "affecting with a similar problem as them" in order to find out how to deal with Kazuya. The school is eventually revealed to be Shujin Academy, the setting of the previous game. In order to contact the people who encountered these similar circumstances, Green and their friends speak to their ally Yuuki Mishima, who gives them the phone number of Alibaba. Alibaba (the alias of the Persona 5 character Futaba Sakura) speaks exclusively through text and speaks for the rest of their group, sometimes commenting on their friends' statements. Every so often, however, another one of their friends takes Alibaba's phone and speaks themselves. Mishima's Japanese and English voice actors (Daisuke Sakaguchi and Sean Chiplock) both return to voice the character in Persona 6. Antagonists Daizo Masuya Goro's brother and the first official antagonist of the game after Kaori's test dungeon and Eiji's tutorial fight. Daizo is Goro's brother and is the leader of the small group of delinquents at Tenko Academy. In the real world, Daizo is a crass teen who pear pressures the people around him into committing small crimes for him. After a real-world confrontation with Daizo that ends in Goro standing up for himself for the first time, the group decides to enter .New and find Daizo's Databank, which takes the form of a large boxing arena where Daizo is the reigning champion. When transforming into a demon for his boss fight, Shadow Daizo becomes an incredibly large Asura-like monster with six arms. Upon Shadow Daizo's defeat, an email is sent out that shows footage that no one took of Daizo's actions, exposing him to everyone. After this, Daizo stops attending school though according to Goro he also starts trying to better himself after the footage's release. In Japan, he is voiced by Yuki Kaji and in English, he is voiced by Robbie Daymond. Itsuko Oshio Kazumi's mother who is the heiress to her family's fortune. Due to this, she is constantly trying to keep a good reputation in order to not have herself taken out of her father's will. This paranoia about the will and her appearance causes her to verbally abuse her own son due to him enjoying crossdressing. According to Kazumi, Itsuko was never a particularly kind person but after discovering her son's hobby she began deriding and mocking him. After discovering this, the group decides to enter Itsuko's Databank and reveal her crimes to the world, with Kazumi accidentally begin dragged in with them. Shadow Itsuko is portrayed as a celebrity who every Shadow in her Databank is trying to go after. Shadow Itsuko never has any emotion on her face. The Shadows in her Databank are all portrayed as reporters trying to take a picture of Itsuko or well-dressed people that talk her up. During Shadow Itsuko's boss fight, she becomes an incredibly skinny woman curled up in a ball, covering her face with her hands, which have a face tattooed on to them. Revealing her horribly disfigured face is one of her main attacks in her boss fight. Upon Shadow Itsuko's defeat, her verbal abuse is revealed to the public and her father removes her from his will. After this, Itsuko moves from Japan and disowns her son, who is taken in by diner owner Megu Hokari until he can get back on his feet. Itsuko's defeat also makes the rest of the conspiracy realize someone may be going after them. In Japan, she is voiced by Megumi Toyoguchi and in English, she is voiced by Teri Rogers. Kaji Kumada Eiko's father and manager who verbally abuses his daughter and constantly threatens her in order to try and make her stay a pop idol. According to Eiko, he began taking advantage of Eiko's talent the moment he realized she could sing and the manipulation and abuse started after she became famous. The group discovers Kaji's abuse after attending one of Eiko's concerts and sneaking backstage to meet her only to witness her father berating her. After seeing this, they decide to reach out to Eiko, who confesses her father's actions are a regular event and thus they decide to go after him. Shadow Kaji's Databank is a concert which has a doll version of his daughter constantly singing on stage for a crowd of faceless people, with Kaji himself being an egotistical businessman who can constantly be heard through speakerphones. Most consider Kaji's Databank the turning point of the game due to its dark yet somewhat comedic tone, which continues throughout the rest of the game. During his fight, Kaji becomes a humanoid cockroach with a suit on and upon his defeat, footage of his crimes are leaked to the public and he is arrested. Before Shadow Kaji's defeat, however, he reveals that someone will "notice he is gone", hinting towards the rest of the conspiracy. In Japan, he is voiced by Kenta Miyake and in English, he is voiced by Mattew Mercer. Mutsuo Fuyuki The corrupt chief of police who is contacted by Kazuya in order to get Kaji free. Not wanting to stand by and allow Mutsuo to set Kaji go, the team makes Mutsuo their next target. Green themselves remembers Mutsuo as being a police officer who was there during the day Green supposedly burned down their own school. Realizing how odd of a coincidence this is, Green becomes particularly interested in this case. Mutsuo's .New world is a massive prison that has public executions of criminals by the hour. Shadow Mutsuo is the warden of the prison and is constantly surrounded by guards. Mutsuo is the only Shadow to have constant encounters with the group throughout his part of the game, though he never fights them and simply mocks them from a safe distance. During Mutsuo's mocking speeches, he reveals that Green was not, in fact, the one who burnt down their school but rather the head of the conspiracy, Kazuya (though they don't mention him by name). Mutsuo also confesses to many crimes he's gotten away with, bragging that he's untouchable. As Mutsuo loses more and more guards he slowly breaks down until his final guard is defeated and he finally snaps. Upon snapping, he finally attacks the group only for him to stop and start hovering mid-air. Eventually, it's revealed that Shadow Mutsuo's limbs have been tied to strings that are being pulled by an incredibly large wooden puppet leaning in through the ceiling. Upon Shadow Mutsuo's defeat, the footage of the real Mutsuo taking bribes and allowing criminals he knew were guilty free is leaked to the public. He is arrested and placed inside his own prison. Mutsuo's defeat and his revelations cause the group to become more invested in taking down the conspiracy while the conspiracy itself realizing something's up. In Japan, he is voiced by TBD and in English, he is voiced by TBD Kazutoki Iwami TBA Junji Idoki TBA Muneo Kaku TBA Junko Katagami TBA Kazuya Kitazawa The main antagonist of a good chunk of the game who is the biggest weapons manufacturer in Japan. He is the head of a conspiracy that would cause a massive war that would benefit everyone involved. In Kazuya's case, Japan would rely on him more and more to build them weapons. He believes this was his own idea but in reality, it was placed in his mind by the true main antagonist, The Great Father. However, Kazuya himself is still a horribly deranged individual that managed to manipulate many people in order to get his way. Throughout the game, it is constantly brought up that Green accidentally burned down their first school at the age of ten. However, mid-way through the game, it's revealed that this was a power move by Kazuya as the first step of his conspiracy, as when the school burned down Kazuya donated money to them to repair it in order to gain a good public reputation. Green unlocks this memory of Kazuya after he visits their school. Kazuya recognizes Green and does everything in his power to make sure they don't tell anyone, including convincing the mayor to let him use Green's street as his base of operations. Kazuya's constant attempts to censor Green is the final straw and the group breaks into his Databank, confronting his Shadow which is dresses like a Greek god in a place that resembles Mount Olympus. After Shadow Kazuya is defeated, everything he's done is leaked to the public and, as a last-ditch effort to regain control of the situation, he summons The Great Father and possessed and dies. In Japan, he is voiced by Jun Fukuyama and in English, he is voiced by Brad Swaile. The Great Father The Great Father is the main antagonist of the game. They are the master manipulator behind the conspiracy as well as being responsible for Kazuya's madness. In reality, The Great Father is the villainous Nyarlathotep and is once again interfering with humanity in order to win its bet against Philemon. After being exposed, The Great Father takes control of Kazuya for its first form, completely destroying and warping Kazuya's body into a glowing form with four wings orbiting around him. After this form's defeat, The Great Father himself appears in its "Dark Demon" form. In its Dark Demon form, it is around the same size as the player characters and carries an oversized sword on its back. It is during this phase that The Great Father reveals themselves to be Nyarlathotep. After the Dark Demon's defeat, Nyarlathotep into its third form, The God of a Thousand Faces. This form is by far the most powerful and resembles that of a giant humanoid person with four legs and a levitating head. In this form, it does far more damage and is able to fire beams out of its head that gives party members random effects (such as rage, despair, etc). It is also able to summon minions referred to as "Crawling Chaos" in order to chain extra physical attacks on the party. Upon the defeat of its strongest form, The God of a Thousand Faces' armor bursts open and Nyarlathotep transforms into a hideous blob with tendrils coming out of its back and a zipper mouth. This form, referred to as "No One In Particular" is by far the weakest and only takes a single move before its defeat. In Japan, he is voiced by Go Inoue and in English, he is voiced by Patrick Seitz. Confidants Fujio Asai The Emperor Arcana of the game, Fujio is a man who is always trying to stay positive, though his chipper nature hides a deep depression he is suffering after the death of his wife, which he blames himself for. He is Green's neighbor, with Green more or less living with him due to their own father being neglectful. In Japan, he is voiced by Daisuke Ono and in English, he is voiced by TBD. Etsuko Asai The Hermit Arcana of the game, Etsuko is Fujio's estranged daughter who, due to the death of her mother, usually leaves the house very early as to avoid speaking with her father. Etsuko comes off as creepy at first due to her tendency to stare at people, though this is actually due to massive anxiety that has built up after her mother's death. In Japan, she is voiced by TBD and in English, she is voiced by TBD. Megu Hokari The Devil Arcana of the game, Megu is a former pop idol like Eiko, though her contract was dropped the moment she started showing signs of aging. She currently runs a diner and has become the total opposite of her former self, smoking cigarettes, constantly drinking alcohol, and much more. She also sells the player items that recover SP and HP. In Japan, she is voiced by TBD and in English, she is voiced by TBD. Wolf The Hierophant Arcana of the game, Wolf is actually a very large, scruffy dog that Eiji mistakes as a wolf when first spotting it. Wolf comes off as incredibly menacing, though they slowly warm up to Green if Green continued to play with them. Eventually, it is revealed Wolf hangs out in the park due to it being the resting place of their deceased owner. Wolf has no voice actor in either English or Japanese. Madoka Hayano The Moon Arcana of the game, Madoka is the head of the school literature club. She has a great love for books, especially the science fiction genre. She is attempting to write a book of her own but constantly puts it off due to a fear of new people. In spite of this, it is possible to join her club in the game. In Japan, she is voiced by TBD and in English, she is voiced by TBD. Hiroto Furuyama The Star Arcana of the game, Hiroto is the head of the school drama club. He has a fairly large ego and has a love of beautiful things. He is incredibly vocal about his physical attraction towards most of the female characters in the game and is often shot down by them and punched in one way or another for his efforts. His club is joinable in the game. In Japan, he is voiced by TBD and in English, he is voiced by TBD. Fusako Iwaki The Sun Arcana of the game, Fusako is considered the school outcast due to her shy nature that causes her to mumble many of her words. Due to this status, she is a frequent target of bullying and her school club, the art club, has only two members: herself and a cat that sometimes comes by the club window. Her club is the last of the joinable clubs in the game. In Japan, she is voiced by TBD and in English, she is voiced by TBD. Itsumi Mitsurugi The Justice Arcana of the game, Itsumi is an online conspiracy theorist and computer hacker under the alias "Baba Yaga". Currently, they have become obsessed with the recent wave of people being exposed and wants to find out who is responsible. Online, she acts very serious and stern but in-person she is easily flustered and has a tendency to ramble. In Japan, she is voiced by TBD and in English, she is voiced by TBD. Shinsuke Nagaoka The Strength Arcana of the game, Shinsuke is a homeless man living just outside of a mall. He is a wise older gentleman who enjoys telling people stories about his life. Sadly, not many listen to his tales due to him being homeless. His scruffy-looking and somewhat off-putting appearance has also caused the mall to consider banning him. He sells the player medicine he finds in a clinic's trash. He himself admits it's sketchy but he also points out the player themself would look sketchy constantly walking into a clinic ordering massive amounts of painkillers. In Japan, he is voiced by TBD and in English, he is voiced by TBD. Walter & Jenine The Temperance Arcana of the game, Walter and Jenine are Igor's assistants in the Velvet Room. Walter is a much older man who appears to be Jenine's grandfather. Both remain rather mysterious throughout the game, though they occasionally hire Green to do things for them, such as finding a certain item, creating a certain Persona, so on and so forth. In Japan, they are voiced by TBD and TBD and in English, they are voiced by TBD and TBD. Tadaaki Okimoto The Tower Arcana of the game, Tadaaki is an underground weapons dealer that sells items he isn't technically allowed to, such as kendo sticks and realistic-looking plastic guns. Most characters in the game are off-put by him due to his happy-go-lucky nature in spite of his shady dealings and the fact he is being investigated by police. Green themself is able to buy weapons from Tadaaki. In Japan, he is voiced by TBD and in English, he is voiced by TBD. Yamato Fujita The Death Arcana of the game, Yamato is a younger man that normally hangs around cemeteries. Due to this and his tendency to observe people from a distance many have become afraid of him, with some believing he is a serial killer. In reality, Yamato is a simple mortician with a flare for the dramatics and a tendency to speak in poems. In Japan, he is voiced by TBD and in English, he is voiced by TBD. Dad "Dad", who is never given an actual name, is the father of the protagonist. Throughout most of the game, he doesn't appear in person and the only way to communicate with him is either through letters or over the phone. He appears to be quite neglectful, forgetting to unlock the door for Green on their first day at the new house and allowing Green to sleep at Fujio's house almost every night. In spite of this, the player can choose to grow closer to their father over the course of the game. In Japan, he is voiced by TBD and in English, he is voiced by TBD. The player's father is the Judgement Arcana, which is the most powerful arcana in the game.